Total Drama MADNESS!
by JasperDazzlesMe
Summary: Okay people, the campers have been chosen! Arrival chapter will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the delay of my story. Either I violated the rules or something and it got deleted **_**or **_**my older brother deleted my story to get revenge from a prank I played on him on April fools. Anyways you guys know the drill, fill out the form and keep those reviews coming!!! Once there are about 30 reviews I will choose the 20 campers I think will fit the story the most. If you do not make it, I will try to make another TDI story for you guys, but this is not guaranteed. Good luck to you all!!!**

Name:

Gender:

Age: (15-18)

Stereotype:

Eye Color:

Hair:

Body Type:

Skin color/type:

Clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Allergies: (If any)

Paired up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Audition Tape:

History:

Why TDI?:

Other:

**I know that form is pretty long, but please bear/bare with me. I want to see a detailed description of your camper because I don't want to get your character's personality or whatever wrong. Once again good luck and…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	2. The 20 Campers

**Total Drama MADNESS**

**Summary: Okay people, the campers have been chosen!!! Arrival chapter will be up soon!!!**

It shows a TV with Chris fixing his hair. In the background it shows the same old Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris: Hey dudes!!! All of you guys back home know me as Chris Maclean, host of the previous three seasons. We're back to show the FOURTH season, Total Drama MADNESS!!! So, after I looked through all of the audition tapes and such I'm here to show you all who made it. If any of the applicants are watching right now, you better pay attention!!! The following are the ten girls whom I have randomly (Okay, don't think I picked out the campers from a hat, because I didn't. I just wanted Chris to say it) selected because let's face it, I could care less who gets picked.

**Girls:**

1. Name: Madison Higgins

Gender: Female

Age: (15-18) 16

Stereotype: Cowgirl

Eye Color: Green

Hair: dirty blonde, curly, usually left down but is pulled into a sloppy ponytail when she goes swimming

Body Type: average height, thin, busty

Skin color/type: Caucasian but tanned

Clothing: Black cowboy boots, jeans tucked into boots, black tank top and a black cowboy hat

Personality: She's really hyper (not quite Izzy hyper), and gets really happy really easily. She is adventurous, and sometimes believes she is a reincarnation of Indiana Jones. She's tough, will do almost anything for fun, and flirts with guys by challenging them.

Likes: Country music, horse-riding, rodeos, anything that will give an adrenaline rush, crime and action flicks

Dislikes: Show tunes, chick flicks, catty girls

Phobias: Rattle snakes (calls them rattlers)

Allergies: (If any)

Paired up?: Yes

If so, what kind of person?: Someone a lot like her, only male, and doesn't mind that she's outgoing, tough, and not afraid to get a little dirty

Audition Tape:  
She's standing on an open range and smiles at the camera. "Howdy, ya'll producers and Chris. Mah name is Madison, and Ah'm gonna show ya'll my skills and why Ah think Ah'll make a good contestant for TDI." She jumps onto a horse and kicks it to start galloping. She pulls out a lasso and aims to catch a calf, but misses it by a few inches and instead gets a bull. "Aw, Sh*t!" The bull starts charge and she turns the horse away from the bull. the Bull hits the camera and the tape becomes static. A few seconds later, she's back on, only now she's covered in dirt and her arm is a little scraped. "Mah aim is usually a lot better."

History: She was born and raised in Texas on a ranch. Her parents are socialites and she likes her uncle a lot better (much more like a cowboy). She hasn't had too much excitement in her life (aside from performing in rodeos and helping her uncle with the family ranch) and she's ready for something new.

Why TDI?: Hoping for something new from life and looking for guys that aren't Bush supporters just because he's lived in Texas.

Other: She has a heavy Texan accent (Thus my=mah and I=Ah)

2. Name:Charity

Gender:Female

Age:17

Stereotype:Goth

Eye Color:Brown black when she's mad

Hair:brown with a red streak on each side.

Body Type:skinny,tall,curvy and very pretty

Skin color:pale

Clothing:A red top with a black hear,black jeans and black skater shoes

Personality:She's dark mysterious,friendly, trustworthy, caring,understanding,smart,can be funny,and a little jumpy.

Likes:fire,animals,skateboarding,singing,and dancing.

Dislikes:water,snobs,girly girls and girly stuff.

Phobias:Water

Allergies:none

Paired up?:yeah

If so, what kind of person?:a guy who's caring understanding, and trustworthy

Audition Tape:  
Charity's on her bed in her normal clothing."So what are you doing." A laugh is heard and a males voice says"Char! Audition Tape ring a bell?"Charity's eyes widened and said shocked"Wait! You actually sent it?"He laughed again "Ok ok well I'm very good at sports and can really make friends" Another laugh "Don't forget to mention how mean you can be!" She growled "Shut up dave!" Static!

History:She's been abused since age 6 her sister Amber was murdered by her parents and died in Char's arms. Matt Char's twin brothe died in a car crash she survived!

Why TDI?:To move out,Adopt her 8 year old sister and take care of them both.

Other:She's good at sports,skateboarding and she's awsome at singing and dancing!

3. Name:Sakura Haruno

Gender:Female

Age:(15-18)16

Stereotype:The Sensitive Musician

Eye Color:Jade Green

Hair:Sakura has waist-length pink layered hair

Body Type:Curvy

Skin color/type:Really pale

Clothing:Sakura wears a red mid-riff that has a small cherry blossom as a also wears white skinny jeans,red wedges,and a bracelet with a cherry blossoms.

Personality:She is very nice and caring to everyone,but if you get her ticked off,even from a small little thing,Sakura will destroy some people don't know is that she is very sensitive and if you tease her she'll cry or just look than that Sakura is very generous and is easy to get along with.

Likes:Music,rock,her hair,her guitar,and cherry blossoms

Dislikes:Being teased,her big forehead,and jerks

Phobias:Getting rejected by the boy she likes and/or show show a clip of a young Sakura getting rejected by a boy she liked to everyone,including her.

Allergies:(If any)Coconut

Paired up?:Sure ^^

If so, what kind of person?:A guy who is cold and arrogant and/or a guy who just makes her feel better when she's around him

Audition Tape:The camera shows a pink haired girl and another girl with blonde hair."Hey I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Ino."the pink haired girl stated as the blonde one winked at the camera."I want to join Total Dra-"Sakura began,but caught sight of a horrible camera showed at what Sakura was looking at and zoomed showed older kids hanging up a black acoustic guitar with a cherry blossom design like a one of the more huge looking kids got out a baseball bat and was preparing to hit the guitar."IS THAT MY GUITAR?!"she shrieked as Sakura ran over to the kids and attempted to save her precious guitar.

History:Although Sakura used to be shy,she developed csome confidence over the she finally got the courage to tell the boy she liked that she liked him,the boy rejected her...leaving poor young Sakura then she is a lot more careful about boys,both as friends and boyfriend material.

Why TDI?:Sakura wanted to prove that just because she looks weak it doesn't mean that she is.

Other:Over the years Sakura regained her confidence and took singing and guitar has become a talented musician and has written a few songs about her ,she does not go anywhere without her guitar.

4. Name: Kim (not Kimberley, her real name is Kim)Lee

Gender: Female

Age: 15 (Soon to be 16)

Stereotype: Stalker

Eye Color: Right Eye: Ble Left Eye: Green. Yay! Heterogeneous Iris

Hair: Shoulder length brown hair with hot pink tips and bangs, often ties it up in pigtails with pretty ribbons

Body Type: petite, quite skinny although she eats a lot, has curves

Skin color/type: pale

Clothing: Black t-shirt with an apple on it, blue and green pleated plaid skirt, purple flip flops, and purple and black arm warmers

Personality: She's nice-ish, if somebody insults her firends even a little, she beat them up, which results in a lot of broken bones, she can become a bit obsessive of thigns at times...and people...

Likes: to analyze people's personalites and reactions to things. She often coems off as she doesn't care, but she really just forgets that people aren't her toys to investigate to no end.

Dislikes: when people insult her friends, her father. He left when her brother was born, so she took ehr motehr's maiden name instead.

Phobias: Pears, and Vampirates

Allergies: She's allergic to the sun, so she has to wear that special sunscreen stuff when she goes out. It isn't so bad that she'll like die if even ehr foot is otuside though

Paired up?: I guess

If so, what kind of person?: Somebody that is sarcastic,bbut also sort of arrogant.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on, and we see Kim sitting on a bed, in the middle of a room full of charts. SHe clears her throat.  
"Hey...I'm Kim, not Kimberley bloody Kim! And I should be on TDI, because I'm really nice..."  
A voice is heard behind the camera saying "Hardly"  
Kim glares for a little, "Shut up Milo, or I'll go out back and smash your model of a WW2 plane." She puts a smile on and says, "Alright, so I'm not all that nice, but I'm really fun to be around...I think, I'm really smart."  
Once again you hear a voice behind the camera muttering, "If smart is getting a 31 in Health."  
"I didn't do the homework, Stop nagging me!" Kim replies throwing a pillow at the voice, "Anyways, if I won, I'd use the money to get me and my brother into college, since my dad ditched us and now we barely have enough to pay class dues...Oh! And I have a great personality..."  
You hear a scoff behind the camera, and Kim gets up, and heads towards it. The last thing you see before the camera turns off is a brown haired boy in glasses being beaten up.

History: At an early age Kim's father left, leaving a single mother to take care of two kids. They managed to get through life, her mother working two jobs, but she recentley got fired. Kim. being old enough, applied to multiple places but never got hired. On the brink of turning 16(she'll turn 16 in the beginning of TDI) Kim's tryign to scrape up enough moeny to send her and Milo to college. This doesn't get her down though, she's always a bright upbeat person ready to do anything for a little fun.

Why TDI?: So she could get enough money for her and her brother to get into college

Other: Not much, her dad is Chris Maclean, but nobody knows that but her mother. Doesn't mean she'll get special treatment or anything during the contest, it's jsut that if you want her to realize it or not.

5. Name:Nessa Gant

Gender:Female

Age: (15-18)15

Stereotype:Shy Girl

Eye Color:Bright blue

Hair:Long, black

Body Type:Skinny, not muscular

Skin color/type:Pale

Clothing:Blue tee, white and dark blue striped jacket, jean capris, tan sandals, blue headband

Personality:Shy, emotional, sensitive, but if you get her REALLY angry she will have a sudden outburst of rage (which makes her pass out)

Likes:Being alone, animals, reading

Dislikes:Public speaking, math

Phobias:Giving a speech in front of the entire world

Allergies: (If any): Shellfish

Paired up?:Up to you

If so, what kind of person?:Up to you

Audition Tape:A friend was spying on her throughout the day, and caught her in a fit of rage

History:She grew up in a family with only her mom, 2 sisters (Madeleon and Sylvia) and 3 brothers (Curtis, Brandon and Rashaad)

Why TDI?:A friend signed her up as a joke

Other:She sometimes has insomnia

6. Name: Kabran

Gender: Female

Age:16

Stereotype: Nice girl/ Secret Athlet

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Curly blond, little past her shoulders, bangs pulled back with a blue ribbion!

Body Type: Skinny, but not a stick, curvy

Skin color/type: white with really dark tan

Clothing: blue short sleeve shirt, kahki skirt that hits right above knee, and blue flip flops. herat locket with picture of her dad in it.

Personality: really nice, and friends with everyone, Is really into sports, but won't tell anyone because she is afarid they won't like her! If you get on her bad side, be careful shes tuffer than she looks. Almost never crys, because she has cried so much and nothing is better. So why cry if it doesn't help anything!

Likes: Swimming, all other sports, having fun, hanging out with friends!

Dislikes: People calling her a prep, People teasing her, telling people about her past, and people that don't like her

Phobias: Syrofoam

Allergies: Slight case of asma, but only act up if she over does it so she never carries an inhaler.

Paired up?: yes PLEASE!

If so, what kind of person?:A guy, who is nice, sometimes goes for badboy type, and will protect her from her step dad.

History: Her dad was killed in a car wreck when she was 10, and now her om has remarried to a real jerk, who has his own daughter, is abusive, and keeps threating to send her to military school.

Why TDI?: TO get away from her step dad, and family, also to find people who might like her for who she is.

Other: If anyone takes her necklas she will become an emotional wrek and might even cry, because that is the only thing she has left of her dad!

Audition Tape: you see a girl with curly blond hair staring into the camra.  
Hey my names Kabran and I really think you should pick me for Total Drama ISland! (she starts to walk around)  
I may not have many skills but I am easily liked and will do my best to win. ( then she walk past various trophies of diffrent sports, she gives a nervous grin and knocks them off the shelf)  
Hey Im Natalie! ( said a six year old girl with brown pig tails )  
Kabran- GET OUT OFF HERE!  
Natalie- NO daddy said I could.  
Kabran- I don't care what he said now get out! (Kabran chases her around until they knock down the camra and it shuts off)

7. Name: Kleo Madiline

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Rebel

Body Type: Curvy

Eyes: Deep Green

Hair: Deep Brown, wavy, and in a low ponytail

Clothes: An orange tank top witha pink peace sign on it, jean shorts, and pink flip flops.

Personality: She's the rebel/prankster of the family, has a soft side. She's also Heaher's sister but is nothing like her.

Likes: Competition, using her powers *SEE OTHERS*, and having fun with her sisters (Angel & Heather) as long as nobody gets hurt.

Dislikes: Flirty guys (Perhaps someone can change that? *hint* *hint*), being pranked, and people who wount admit they like a guy

Phobia: People finding out her childhood secret. *SEE OTHERS*

Paired up: yes please

With who: The Flirty Guy

Others: When she was young, she found this neclace that was shaped like a dolphin and had her birthstone in its eyes (An amathyst). When she put it on, all of the water she came around either boiled, freezed, or followed her. She eventually found out she could freeze, boil, of move water with her mind. She can also move objects (with her mind of course) that aren't above 9,0 pounds.

8. Name: Angel Madaline

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Mean Girl

Bodytype: Curvy

Eyes: Deep Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Clothes: A red tank top with the words 'I KNOW you can't resist me, but try!', jean shorts, and flip flops

Personality: She's Heather's little sister so she's like her x10

Likes: flirting, being mean, her sisters (Heather and Kleo)

Dislikes: Goths (She hates them a lot), weird people, loners

Phobia: Sharks

Paired up: Yes please

With who: The bad boy

Others: She's well, dieing. Well, not litterally, but she'll die when she turns 60. That's why she's mean! She doesn't want people to think she's vournable.

9. Name:ally bins

Gender:female

Age: (15-18) 16

Stereotype:the pretty girl with to much attitude

Eye Color:pale blue

Hair:platnum plond in braid

Body Type:taal skinny, curvs in al the write places

Skin color/type:pale

Clothing:ice blue tanktop, long pale bell bottom jeans. flip-flops

Personality:sarcastic, fonny, nice, strong, brave, feminen

Likes:acttion movies, animals, feminisem,

Dislikes:sexisim, raceisim, guys who flirt with her (for the most part)

Phobias:snakes

Allergies: (If any)none

Paired up?:yes

If so, what kind of person?:a sorta 'mister smooth'

Audition Tape:camra foucesses on a girl who says "hey, im ally! i dont really have time for this so- i think id do well on your show and up your rating by!

History:her father died when he was bitten by a snake, she lives with her aunt

Why TDI?:because she thinks it would be cool

Other:she loves drawing

10. name:holly  
gender:female  
age:16  
stereotype:um, she's kind of emo but doesn't dress like it, and has some temper problems(not as much as eva though, please don't get her kicked off like that)  
eye color:green  
hair:brown and pulled up into a ponytail except for bangs (think bridgette)  
body type:uh, average?  
skin color:pale  
clothing:green zip-up hoodie, purple t-shirt, jeans rolled up to the knee, purple high-top converse with gold laces  
personality:holly has some temper problems, but is really nice and sweet if you get to know her. She can be shy at first  
likes:writing songs, watching people humiliate themselves, horror movies, setting stuff on fire, poker  
dislikes:her sister  
phobias:dora the explorer-esque kids shows or chick flicks  
allergies:none  
paired up:PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!  
with?:a delinquent guy like Duncan  
audition tape:the camera is pointing at a door with a sign that says:Holly's room, keep out or die a painful death  
claire(holly's sister):"ok, my sis holly said she would audition, but it looks like i'm going to have to do it for her."  
opens door. holly is on a chair playing guitar.  
holly:"what is your problem! get out of my room!"  
claire turns around and drops the camera. you hear holly tackle claire and see her fall on the floor  
claire:"OW!"  
holly picks up the camera and looks at it  
holly:"oh *, is this thing on?"  
dad(offscreen):"is everything all right up there girls!"  
holly:"Everything's fine!(to camera)he...hehe...he..."  
switches camera off  
history:holly grew up with a single parent and a sister who took every opportunity to scare the crap out of her. She enjoys spending her time alone playing guitar and watching horror movies in the dark alone. It's not like she has anything better to do. she has never been to a party or on a date, and it looks like it's gonna stay that way. she's apparently fearless because of her sister's early training.  
Why TDI?:she lost a bet. she bet claire that her (claire's) boyfriend couldn't get his tongue pierced 16 times.

Chris: And now for the dudes which of course was also picked randomly!!!

**Guys:**

1. name: Russell Figgins

gender: male

age: 18

sterotype: superhero freak

eye color: blue

hair: short brown

body type: chubby

skin color/type: white

clothing: superman t-shirt, blue jeans, work boots/ homemade superhero costume underneath

personality: when Russell is off his medication he starts thinking he is a superhero, he'll try to lift things and if you don't watch him he'll try and jump off of high places.

likes: reading comics, drawing his own comics, using his 'powers'

dislikes: taking his medication

phobias: cats

allergies: japanese comics

paired up: yes with a girl that can look past his mental state.

audition tape: camera zooms out to show Russell in his poorly made costume he says "i'm coming" before jumping off the hospital roof to escape the men in white coats chasing him.

history: when Russell was thirteen he hurt his head and now beleives he has super powers. it got to where his parents had to have him committed.

why TDI: to use the money to start his own comic shop and get a real spandex costume.

other: Russell has two personalities sane Russell and insane Russell, they switch if he's off his medication for too long. they also have inner discussions about the current situation.

2. Name: Kevin

Age: 16

Crush:If you have a tomboy that would be great but if not then someone who is nice plz and thx.

Gender: male

skin: white

Appearance: brown eye's,black skater hair,red beanie with skull on it,light brown hoodie,black tank top with anarchy symbol on it,blue worn out jeans with chain attached,black fingerless gloves,dc shoes.

Personality:funny,punk,chilled,prankster,laid-back,cool,skater, rebel, never backs down from a fight or a has a habit of calling everybody dude,dudette,bro,bra,and man.

Likes:skateboarding,hang with his peeps,making friends,punk music,his computer,playing video games,extreme sports.

Dislikes:snob's,downer's,cheater's,school,jerks,anyone who make fun of his friends,his ex-girlfriend stalking him.

Fears:rats

Why he or she wants to join the TDI cast:to try something new thought it would be a cool way to spend the summer,and to find the girl of his dreams.

History:when he was just 3 years old he could already skateboard,his whole family and friends are also skaters,the reason he fears rats is because that fight scene in lady and the tramp scared him for life.

3. Name: Milo Lee

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (He was born in January)

Stereotype: Nerd

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Short Brown hair

Body Type: Skinny, no muscle mass

Skin color/type: pale, he never goes outside

Clothing: A pair of jeans and green converse(high top), A green Hawk Nelson shirt, he also wears thick rimmed glass

Personality: Milo, loves to read, and write, and play games on his computer, he's quiet and shy, and isn't to fond of his sister. He is the perfect example of his motehr's side of the family, while Kim is of her father's(although they don't know it)

Likes: To build models of historical things, play on his computer,and tease his sister

Dislikes: People that tease him, the jerks that go to his school, and his sister for being a jerk to him.

Phobias: He's deathly afraid of clowns. Kim played this joke on him when he was little, and scarred him for the rest of his life.

Allergies: he's allergic to rain water

Paired up?: I guess

If so, what kind of person?: somebody like him.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on, and you see Milo playing on his computer, completley oblivious. Soembody clears their throat and he turns around, he has a black eye and it looks like his lip had just recently stopped bleeding..  
"What?" He asks rasiing a brow.  
"You helped me with mine, now I'm helping you with yours. That's the deal we made so get to talking." A voice replies from behind the camera.  
"Right now? Fine. Just don't break my camera, that cost a lot." Milo replies before clearing his throat. "I should be on Total Drama Island, becasue I'm smart, can figure my way out of any situation."  
The person behind the camera is heard muttering, "Unless if that situation invlvoes somebody dressed as a clown."  
"Shush, If I were to win, I'd use the money to get myself a new sister," A 'Hey!' is heard from the person behind the camera, "and to get me into a good college, Heaven knows I don't have to waste it on Kim, a good college wouldn't take her even if she had all the money in the world."  
"That's it!" The person behind the camera yells dropping it.  
The camera goes out as you see a pair of feet heading towards the bed where a scared Milo is trying to hide.

History: Milo's father left when he was born, leavign his motehr to take care of him and his sister. Recently, his mtoehr got fired from both the jobs that she was working, and his sister hadn't been hiored at any of the ones she'd applied to. Milo, stays in his room most of the time, reading, writing, playing on his computer, or workign on his new model. He lieks his life, but worries about how he'll get into a good college.

Why TDI?: He and his sister both made a deal that they'd send in a tape and try to get on, so that they could afford to get into a good college.

Other: His father is Chris Maclean, but he doesn't know. If you want him to find out, blah blah blah, it's oaky with me.

4. Name: Walter Svets

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: The shy sarcastic kid.

Eye Color: Blue-green, grey in the right light.

Hair: Brown, short, messy.

Body Type: B positive.

Skin color/type: Peachy

Clothing: Blue cargo shorts, white shirt, and an green Hawaiian shirt. He also has a pair of sunglass that are constantly resting on his head, but he rarely pull them down over his eyes. He has a digital watch on his left wrist.

Personality: Shy, nervous around people. When he is bored he can get a little hyper and obnoxious, also he can be a little paranoid. He is also known to have a sarcastic tongue at times. If he can make a few friends and maybe get a girlfriend he could come out of his shell and be a little friendlier and more confident. He has a big heart and doesn't like seeing others hurt or suffering and tries to help them. He will stand up for himself if absolutely necessary, but he'd rather avoid confrontations(back down) because of his low confidence. He's more ready to defend someone though, because he would feel guilty if they were hurt, even if he wasn't involved. If he is in a group where no one steps up and leads the team to try to win(and basically no one is trying), he will try to lead them to victory(he doesn't want to lose), but the second someone else wants to take charge he will gladly give up control(doesn't want the responsibility). He can be a little nerdy, but not a full on nerd, and he can scare people off when he talks about video games or comics. Sometimes when he's working on a project or figuring something out he'll start talking to himself, and he is a bit of a scatterbrain, forgetting little things. He's a bit of a tinkerer.

Likes: Tinkering, coming up with simple and/or inventive solutions to problems, swimming, animals, useless trivia, comics, games.

Dislikes: Small dogs and humming birds(they tend to attack him), peer pressure, bossy people.

Phobias: Heights, awkward social situations, clowns.

Allergies: Poison Oak

Paired up?: He needs a kind, active, confident girl who can bring him out of his shell, someone like Bridgette. She could also be a little hyper, but to hyper and he'll be scared off. (Up to you if they're different than this or not).

Audition Tape: Walter is in his room showing with the picture on this machine behind him that looks like something out of a cartoon. He says that iff he got on total drama island he would use his inventiveness and wits to win, and to demonstrate he would use his "light switch turner on and off thing", then mutters the name still needs work. The machine looks like one of those Tom and Jerry mouse traps, with each thing hitting something else, like a marble turning a stove on, boiling water until the cork pops out of the spout, and so on until you get to the end result. He knocks the first marble, and it goes on until it get to the boiling water pot, which surprisingly blows up, sending pieces everywhere(and Walter diving to the floor), and in the chaos the light switch gets hit and the lights go out. Unbelievably, the camera is unscathed, and Walter's head pokes backs up on camera. He looks at the mess and jokingly says, "Um... exactly as I planned, uh, yeah..." You start to hear yelling and the camera goes black.

History: Walter has always had low confidence and low self esteem. He has few friends because he is seen as a nerd, but he only is slightly nerdy. His parents have always payed more attention to his younger sisters, contributing to his low self esteem. He also fights a lot with his dad over almost everything, they just have never gotten along. His grandparents are more like his real parents. His grandma is always worrying about him, but his grandpa teaches him things his dad doesn't and tells him cool stories. He even gave Walter the Swiss Army Knife that would become his most prized possession.

Why TDI?: Why TDI: Walter signed up on an impulse because he was afraid of being one of those people who never does anything exciting with thier life. He doesn't expect to win or even get on, so if he does he'd freak out.

Other: Until someone helps him join the group, he tends to be off by himself.

5. Name: Mark Garrison

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Stereotype: party dude

Eye Color: green

Hair: dyed blonde, naturally brown

Body Type: Short, semi-buff, but not to much because that would throw off his agility for stunts.

Skin color/type: Peachy

Clothing: Ripped blue jean shorts, sandles, a red hoody with the sleeves cut into short sleeves, and a blue cap twisted backwards.

Personality: He's an active, happy dude who loves hanging out and partying. He also likes helping out people.

Likes: Skateboarding, stunts, hanging out, helping people.

Dislikes: People who hurt or use others, but he often doesn't realize when they're doing it to him.

Phobias: Swimming, people finding out he used to be a nerd.

Allergies:Peanuts

Paired up?: Yes, with an active girl like him. She needs to be able to corner him(he gets nervous around girls he likes or that show an interest in him) and can show him he can be himself, nerd and partyboy, with her.

Audition Tape: Mark decides to make a video of him doing a stunt like the one he did when he first became the party boy he is today. The tree is even taller now making the drop even worse. He swings out holding a skateboard let's go, and starts grinding along the wall separating the two yards, once he is over where the trampoline is now(it's moved in the past couple years) he jumps off, lands in the center, bounces up doing a flip in mid air, and lands on the ground like a gymnast. All his friends start cheering until the lights in the neighbors house come on and you hear a man yelling. The video ends with Mark and his friends running away from the angry owner of the trampoline yelling at them.

History: When Mark was younger he was a nerd, playing video games and reading comics all day. His parents, worried he would never have any friens, signed him up for swimming lessons, a safe non-violent activity, to help him meet other kids. Unfortunately the instructor didn't care to much about his job or the kids, and Mark almost drowned as a result of it. He has been scared of swimming ever since. After that he went through life making a hand full of friends(other nerds), but one by one they all moved away. When his high school year rolled around he was tired of having no friends so he decided to make some. He hid his nerd status and started talking with other kids, eventually getting invited to a party. While there he was just about to leave, a little bit scared by it, when everyone started whining about something. It turned out that a kid was going to swing from a rope on a tree twenty feet up, over a wall, and onto the neighbors trampoline, but he chickened out. Mark was leaving, the exit being by this commotion, when someone mistook it for him volunteering. He was going to back out but everyone started cheering him on, and before he knew it he was swinging across and bouncing off a trampoline. After that he was invited to many parties, making lots of friends, and transforming into the party boy his is today. He also keeps the hat he was wearing that night as a good luck charm. He desperatly hides the fact he used to be a nerd, worried that no one would like him anymore.

Why TDI?: He saw the first season and thought it would be a fun thing to do. All his buddies supported him because they wanted a pal on tv for bragging rights, especially if he won.

Other: A running gag could be he gets hurt helping people.

6. Name:Quasim Elliot

Gender:Male

Age: (15-18)16

Stereotype:Peacemaker

Eye Color:Olive green

Hair:Short, sandy brown

Body Type:Average height and build

Skin color/type:Slightly tan with freckles

Clothing:Royal blue polo, khaki pants, white sneakers

Personality:Peacemaking, fair, nice, friendly

Likes:When people get along, nature

Dislikes:Arguments

Phobias:Skydiving

Allergies: (If any)None

Paired up?:Up to you

If so, what kind of person?:Up to you

Audition Tape:He is shown breaking up an argument between his friends

History:He grew up as the middle born in Triplets, his sister (Libby) and brother (Dawson) were always fighting, and he had to break them up

Why TDI?:So he can break up the arguments on the show and promote peace

Other:He isn't very emotional

7. Name: Jacob, but prefers Jake.

Gender: Male

Age: 15.

Stereotype: Funny talkative guy.

Eye Color: Green.

Hair: Black. Short.

Body Type: Skinny. Tall.

Skin color/type: Light brown.

Clothing: Red shirt with a red panther on it. Jeans.

Personality: He always tells jokes. He will only figth if he has to. Nice.

Likes: Candy, girls, friends music, and swimming,

Dislikes: Big brother Chris, roller coasters, know it alls, people who think there tough, and stpid people.

Phobias: Big brother Chris and roller coasters.

Allergies: None.

Paired up?: Yes.

If so, what kind of person?: Nice and smart.

Audition Tape: It shows me in my room telling why I would be good for the show. My big brother comes in attacks him the camera falls down and all you can hear is me screaming.

History: He has lived with his brother for years and he always tortured him. He has never left his home town. He has been scared of roller coasters ever since he rode one and it stopped on the loop so he was stuck there upside down for 3 hours.

Why TDI?: To get away from his home town and big brother.

Other: He is great at driving go karts.

8. Name: Allister Greenfield  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Stereotype: Loner/Outcast.  
Eye color: Brown.  
Hair: Short, messy, black hair.  
Body type: 5' 6", skinny, slouches.  
Skin color/type: Pale.  
Clothing: Dark grey t-shirt, purple and orange hoodie, black wristbands, dark blue bootcut jeans, white Reeboks.  
Personality: Shy, depressed, doesn't like talking, low self-esteem, insecure. People tend to not notice him. Not really athletic.  
Likes: People who are nice to him, lying around, rainstorms, painting.  
Dislikes: Being bullied, talkative people, country music.  
Phobias: Mice and rats.  
Allergies: (If any) None.  
Paired up?: Sure  
If so, what kind of person?: Someone who enjoys being with him and who can comfort him. He's bi.  
Audition tape:  
(Allister's in his room, holding up the camera.)  
"Uh…hi. I'm Allister and…um…I think that I should …uh…be on…on Total Drama Island…because…. Well...I'm...kinda smart. And I can paint. That's...something."

"Sigh. You know what? This is...This is stupid. I have no idea why I'm doing this."

"Look, my parents are worried about me. I don't leave my room much. They want me to make friends. So that's why I'm doing this. My only friend is my pet tarantula Jeremy." (the camera points to his tarantula.)

"But still, I mean…ugh. The kids at school...It's just...you know... I...Sigh. Look, I understand if you don't want to pick me. I know I'm not TDI material. I've dealt with rejection and disappointment a lot."  
(Turns the camera off.)

History: Son of Judas and Helena Greenfield, both who concerned about their son's well-being. He's an only child. Used to live in Toronto, Ontario. Got picked on a lot throughout the years. In 7th grade, Allister told his friend Eddie that he had a crush on him. Eddie was grossed out by this and stopped being friend with him. The word spread, and Allister was made fun of for being gay. Moved to Montréal, Quebec when he was 15.

9. Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance

Gender:Male

Age:16 going to be 17 on april 3rd you want it to be

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.

School status:Popular

Audition Tape:

You see a bunch of ppl wearing gang clothes and running from the cops. A guy with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes with a fox pendant around his neck jumps out of a nearby tree. ''Hi my name is Terry Morgan and i hope you pick me for TDI so i can prove to my friends you CAN get on T.V. WITHOUT hand-cuffs. but more importantly to help my family.''He said. ''Aw ** gotta go!!''. He runs like the hell hounds are out to get him, you hear the sound of gun's firing then the screen goes black.

TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being  
ina gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp  
chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with  
alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing  
aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used  
and is an expert in greek mytholgy

Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends  
are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends  
if he is given enoungh confidence

Clothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8

Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female cats  
male dog-coby  
female dog-cookie  
older female cat-misty  
younger female cat-alley

Bday: April 3rd

He has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and 1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail out his brother and help out his family.

GANG:  
-Is an enforcer (one of the best)  
-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida for 20 killing people and seriusly injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30 surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess.

10. Name:Dante Dattolo (translates literally to "Darkness of Action")

Nickname:Psycho, car freak, Love Bug (don't ask)

Age: 17

Gender:Male

Height:5'10"

Hair:medium length, soft, spiked Turquoise hair, hair color switches between bright red, purple and Turquoise. (he likes to experiment with hair dyes), His hair is naturally blonde underneath the hair dye

Eyes:blue-gray (can change to green depending on the light)

Skin tone:slightly tanned

Why TDI?: explained in History

Body: not overweight, yet not scrawny/underweight either. in the middle (average build), about 5'10"

Clothing:black chained jeans, black skull shirt with blue flames on it, dark brown steel toed boots, black wristbands, black spiked dog collar. And when it's cold out, a pullover black hoodie with a red Chevy bow-tie and the words "Chevrolet: An American Revolution Since 1911" on it

History: Dante has had a fasination with cars since he was born. In fact, he chased strollers in the mall to look at the wheels as a baby. His obsession with cars has never faultered. Due to years of car studying, he is an encyclopedia on cars, knowing just about everything about them but still yearns to learn more. He was a semi-normal, car-loving kid until his 13th birthday... which wasn't celebrated because he moved away on that day, leaving his long time crush and best friend, Allison, behind. Since then, he turned goth, and developed an attitude towards everyone. He has also started caring for the environment and pushing for alternative fuels around that time as well. When he was 15, his mother gave him his first car, a bright white 1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34. It had been hers, but she was going blind and couldn't drive anymore,so she gave it to him. The fossil fuel powered muscle car created many controversies in Dante's head, sometimes leading to moments where he seems like he has a split personality. one being a gas loving, semi-psychotic, sarcastic, bad boy, muscle car lover who could care less about the environment and the other being an almost hippie-like, goody-goody, tree-hugging environmentalist. This was brought about because as soon as Dante drove the car, something clicked. he fell in love with the car, it's high performance V6 and the smell of the exhaust, which contradicted his beliefs. Due to the slight split personality, he seems like a hypocrite from a distance. for the next 2 years, Dante's mother's health was decreasing rapidly, causing him to spend more and more time catering to her. It was only a month before TDI applications were due that she died from an overdose of Tylenol. This sent Dante in a downwords spiral that worried everyone who knew him. Figuring it could help him out of his depression, his older sister signed him up for TDI, the application getting there late but was approved rapidly. Dantes only circumstance was that his car go with him.

Other: His obsene obsession with his car is not unfounded as the car itself seems to be haunted by the spirit of his dead mother. Dante is also a great swimmer due to 5 years of swimming lessons. Despite this, he doesn't like swimming and would prefer to his personal care supplies (shampoo's, conditioners, hair gel, etc.) is animal friendly, as in not tested on animals. You can usually tell when he does his personality switch because his eyes will change their hue (if their blue at the moment, they might go from dark blue to light, or if their green at that particular moment, they might go from regular green to emerald) One side of Dante's personality wants to destroy his car, the other side wants to soup it up and race it. If his personalities fight inside his head(which happens when faced with a major moral dilemma, usually pertaining to his car), he'll clutch his head in pain and claim a major headache before passing out until one personality takes over. Despite the 2 personalities, there are two things both personalities have in common.

1: they both love cars.

2: they are both romantics. It is definitely hard to tell which personality is the real Dante, but only time will tell.

Personality:A bit closed off from everyone else, but if you start a conversation about cars, he'll talk your ears off about his '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34 (contact me if you need info on the car for the story). He can get emotional at times, usually when no one's around. He doesn't like to show weakness. Despite his distant personality, he can be sweet and caring when he wants to. He is a bit of a smart- and will whip out insults like there's no tomorrow if need be. He's also smart as a whip and knows how to deal with people, when to push their buttons and when not to. He's a semi-vegetarian, meaning he'll only eat meat if it's one of his family recipes, a weakness he wants to overcome to go completely vegetarian. He's not concerned with his looks, how other people see him or such. Being as distant as he is, he likes to be alone. Unlike most stereotypes, he doesn't get along with most guys and gets along better with girls just because they're usually more down to earth. He seems very distant, unemotional and a jackass from a distance, but catch him alone and you'll soon change your opinion about him. He never travels anywhere without his iPod, and the earbuds never seem to come out of his ears, almost constantly blaring pop, rock and even the occasional country song into his ears.

Stereo type: Split Personality Goth

Likes:cars (specifically, his Chevy Monte Carlo), music, the paranormal, working on cars, girls who are either Tomboys or are into anime, anime, nature, horror movies

Dislikes:pricks, jocks, snobs

Fears:the unknown, wild ferocious animals, having to kill, destroying his car, clowns

Strong points (or what they're great at in other words): sarcasm, revenge, swimming, building/fixing/repairing things, cooking, racing/driving (family thing)

Paired with: Tomboys, someone smart, yet likes him for who he is. Someone who can see past his exterior to the grieving teen inside

Anything else you find important: Has given up almost completely on love after losing Allison. Someone has to show him what true love is and that there is something to live for. has a split personality.

Favorite songs: "Into the night" by Santana, "Bring me to life" by Evanescence, "Going Under" by Evanescence

Audition Tape: In the driveway next to a yellow house, a scary looking turquoise haired teen had a red toolbox next to him as he looked under the hood of a white '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34.

"Hey Dante!" A feminine voice said from behind the camera.

"Not now Terry, I'm trying to figure out why the LQ1 is running rich."

"Dante just look in the camera. I signed you up for Total Drama Island, season 4!"

The teen looked at the woman holding the camera with a shocked face. "You did WHAT!?"

Dante quickly grabbed a wrench and threw it at the person holding the camera. The wrench whizzed by the camer, which soon followed it as the wrench stuck in the neighbor's wall.

"What the HELL Terry?!" He said in anger before his eyes changed their hue, going from dark blue to light. "Then again, I could probably spell high ratings..." The camera cut off as the word revenge appeared and disappeared, before showing pictures of Dante doing the following: ** in a fish tank, spraying bleach on black clothes in the dryer, shoving nails under the front tires of an '89 Chevy Cavalier Z24 convertible. The camera then switched to a shot of Dante lighting said convertible on fire. A voice rang out. "DANTE YOU LITTLE B*STERD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The camera panned away as Dante ran. "Payback Rob, payback!" He said laughing manically.

Chris: That's it folks and you'll see us soon next time on Total Drama…MADNESS!!!

As if on cue, the TV shuts downs and fades away.

**Okay how was it? Okay I know most of it was just putting the campers, but I want to know what you guys think. So please review and if you guys have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Oh and if you see someone you want to be paired up with already, PM me.**

**-Purple197**


End file.
